


My Jay Bird

by JustPlainPain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough fucking, Smut, Trailer Sex, between takes, bottom!Jared, on set teasing, purely porn, top!Jensen, trailer quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainPain/pseuds/JustPlainPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesnen has been teasing Jared all day. Between takes, he'd whisper dirty talk in Jared's ear. Telling him how he'd love to fuck him on every surface in the room. During lunch, he would moan around his hamburger or run his hand up and down Jared's thighs to get him riled up before a take. Finally, after they get a break, Jensen gives Jared what he has been dying for all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jay Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one. Don't ship them too much outside of fanfiction but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy...

"Cut! Okay guys. That's a wrap. Let's move on!" The director clapped Jensen and Jared on the back. "Great take, guys. Take a break. It's Misha's turn." He turned to hustle everyone to the next set.

Jared smiled at a passing PA, taking a piece of candy from the tub he held, when he felt familiar fingers spread across the small of his back. Jensen pressed against Jared's side, smiling at people and crew as they passed, his hand slowly making his way down Jared's back to his round ass. The big man tensed and let out a small gasp. 

"Listen, big boy," Jensen's voice was two octaves lower than normal, causing Jared's dick to twitch. "I want you to go to your trailer, get on the couch and shove three fingers in that perky little ass of yours."

Jared swallowed, trying to act normal. Jensen knows his voice has always been the biggest turn on for Jared. That, and his perfect ass. 

"Make sure to put the camera on first. Then sit back on the couch and work yourself open for me. Think of how much you love my fat cock ramming into that greedy hole of yours. I want you moaning around your fingers, big boy. You know how much I love the sounds you make, baby."

Jared's breath shuddered. "Can I assume you'll be in later."

Jensen smirked. "Maybe. Get going."

Jared let out a gasp and Jensen smacked his ass before strutting off toward the snack table. 

Jared had to keep himself from bolting the moment Jensen's hand left him, but he forced his legs to walk, not run, to his trailer. 

In his haste, when he reached his door, he almost forgot to close it before starting to strip. 

Reaching over, he flipped on the camera sitting on the tv table and sat down, settling his back against the couch. Before slicking up his fingers, Jared decided to play with himself, put on a show. He slid his hands down his stomach and across his chest, pinching and pulling his nipples with one hand, and stroking his cock with the other. 

Pausing, Jared got an idea. He reached over, grabbed his phone from his pants heap on the floor, and dialed Jensen's number, flipping it on speaker phone.

"Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Jensen's voice rattled through the phone.

: : :

Jensen's cock twitched at the purely pornographic moan that came from the other end of the line. 

"Oh, Jensen. Fuck. I'm playing with myself, Jensen. Wish it was your mouth." 

Jensen swallowed and shifted in his seat at the table. "What are you doing now? Details," he growled.

"Oh, oh god. I've got two fingers in my ass, Jensen. They feel so good. Working me open for you." Jared's voice was raw with arousal and his panted sounded muffled. "My cock is leaking for you, Jensen. God. Want to come so bad, but can't with out your big fat cock in my slutty whole. I'm such a slut for you, Jen. Want your cock in me all fucking day." 

There was shuffling and suddenly Jensen could hear the squelch of Jared's fingers against his ass as he pounded them in, accompanied by background porn noises. 

"Fuck. Fuck. So close, Jensen. Oh god. Please hurry. I need your cock. Want it so bad."

Jensen shudders a breath. "I thought I told you three," he managed in a bored tone. He knew it drove Jared crazy when he didn't react and took control. 

A long groan told Jensen he'd added another finger. 

Jensen adjusted himself again and started walking. He wouldn't tell Jared he was coming, but egg him on and pop in. "Do you have the camera on?"

"Yes," jared moaned. 

"Good. Turn over on your knees, face on the cushions, ass to the door and add your pinky."

More shuffling and then Jared's muffled whining. "Oh god. Feels so good, Jensen. But not as good as you. Are you gonna come take care of your little slut? Want your cock. Want it pounding my ass. Want you to shove it down my throat and fuck it raw. Fuck."

Jensen arrived at the door and hung up. He stepped quietly and stripped down to his jeans and bare feet.

"Fuck!" Jared lurched when Jensen laid a hand across his ass cheek. 

"Move your hand," Jensen growled and knelt behind Jared on the couch. Jared eased his fingers out of his ass and supported his chest. "Nope. Stay down," Jensen ran his palms down Jared's back and over his shoulders. "Look so pretty like this, baby. All ready for my cock. God, Jay. So beautiful." Jensen lined up his dick, using the lube smeared around Jared's hole to slick it up. Pressing the very tip to just rest at Jared's entrance, he sat there. 

"Fuck, Jensen. Hurry." Jared whined and tried to rock back, but Jensen's grip on his hips held him still. 

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" Jensen continued to run his hands over Jared's skin. "That's right. Beg for it, baby. Beg for my cock."

Jared whimpered and groaned. "Please. Please fuck me, Jen. God. Love your cock so fucking much. Please. Ram it in my ass. Fuck me, Jensen."

Jensen slammed his hips forward and groaned. "God. Feel so good, Jay. Fucking perfect around my cock." Jensen slammed forward again and settled into a brutal rhythm. "Fuck. Fuck. So good, baby. So good."

Jared groaned and writhed under the older man. "Fuck. Yes. Fuck my ass."

Jensen suddenly pulled out and Jared whimpered. "On your back." He slapped Jared's ass as he climbed off the couch and positioned himself on his back. 

Jensen draped Jared's long legs over his shoulders and slid back in. Groaning, he leaned over on the backs of Jared's thighs and thrust forward, burying himself completely. "Oh. Fuck." 

With his head thrown back and flushed all the way up to his cheeks, Jared looked longer and sexy as fuck. Jensen couldn't help but run his fingers across the chest and up the long neck. 

"Fuck. Look so sexy, Jay." Jared wrapped his fingers around Jared's neck―not completely cutting off his air, but enough he's aware of it―and resumed to pound Jared into the couch, his hips pile-driving the bigger man straight through the cushions 

"Fuck! Oh god. So close. So good. Jens―." Jared whined and clawed at Jensen's hand clamped around his windpipe. 

"Oh yeah. Fuck," Jensen swiveled his hips and slammed Jared back using the grip he had on his neck. "You can't breathe till you come." He swatted Jared's hands away from his cock. "No touching. You've got to come from my cock alone." He knew Jared loved a little breath play. It was when he'd come the hardest. And Jensen couldn't deny he loved the feel of Jared's hole clenching around him as he struggled for air. 

Jared writhed and bucked against Jensen's cock, body begging for more. 

"Oh fuck." Jensen groaned as Jared painted their chests with stripes of white. He let go of Jared's neck to pound through his own release. 

"Shit." Jensen collapsed against the back of Jared's thighs again, panting as he came down. 

They lay there long enough for Jared to catch his breath again before he started squirming. 

Jensen sat back on his knees, slipping out of Jared, his strong hands still holding his legs up. "Stay."

Jared whimpered but grabbed the back of his knees as Jensen stepped off the couch. "Gonna plug you up nice and good, baby." Jensen reached to the table drawer beside the couch and pulled out a medium size butt plug. Jared whimpered again. "Don't want you loosing a drop." Jensen scooped up the escaped come and wiped it back into Jared's hole. 

Jared groaned, feeling the plug slip past the ring of muscle. "Fuck."

Jensen gave his sexiest smirk and twisted the plug. "Keeping you nice and loose for tonight, big boy." He let Jared put his legs down and they climbed off the couch. 

Jared walked stiffly for a few minutes, getting his clothes back together as Jensen shut off the camera. By the time they were back at the set, he'd gotten used to the uncomfortable object plugging his ass.

"Kay. Jared. Jensen. You're going to run through the trees, jump over the fence and slide into the impala. We'll do three or four takes. So be prepared."

Jensen couldn't help but laugh as Jared groaned. This was gonna be fun to watch.


End file.
